


Imbibing

by divagonzo



Series: Citrus Basket Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And why I can't post it at the other place, F/M, Good reason for E rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione’s in a spot of bother the weekend before NEWTS start and McGonagall calls Ron to help defuse the situation, to his and her benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbibing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #9 on Tumblr's Romionesmut fest. There’s smut in here. There’s also some cameos and mentions of Hermione in a less than stellar light.

* * *

“Where is she?” Ron’s long strides kept up with Minerva McGonagall’s impatient pace. 

“This way, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for coming.” 

“So tell me again what’s happened?” 

“It’s NEWTS week and Miss Granger has been found out taking pepper up potions to cope. Miss Weasley brought it to my attention, along with Miss Lovegood and Mr. Boot that she has been, well,” Headmistress McGonagall shuddered, “well, beastly, with most of the students. She’s been haranguing all the OWL and NEWT students about studying and Miss Weasley was at the end of her rope in caring for her. She begged me to firecall you to come, and well,” Minerva pulled a face, “well, to quote your sister and Miss Lovegood, ‘ _Shag her rotten so the rest of the students can get some peace while studying_ ’.” 

Ron blushed hard. “They mentioned that? Blimey!” 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, they did. But contrary to fact, I do recall what it was like as a young woman in love.” She gave him a sideways glance. “I’m a teacher and headmistress, not a nun.” 

They turned another corner and Ron saw where they were going. “I thought you’d have her confined to the Hospital wing instead of up here.” 

“I originally considered such, but there are other students in there who are legitimately sick, rather than running on pepper-up potions. So I asked Miss Granger to stay in the Prefect’s bath until I returned.” 

“It’s that bad, isn’t it?” 

“It is, Mr. Weasley. At least in there, she can rage until the dawn and not bother anyone else.” 

“Why is she not in the Room of Requirement?” 

Headmistress McGonagall stopped short. “Mr. Weasley, the room hasn’t been fully repaired yet. The NEWT students have been working on it along with the staff but it’s still not completely repaired yet and I refuse to let any students in my care enter the room without supervision.” 

“Oh.” 

They stopped short of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, at a non-descript door. “Now, Mr. Weasley, please take care to not break anything in there, and when Miss Granger is asleep, you can bring her to the Head’s suite at the base of Gryffindor tower.” 

“You want me to walk down five flights of steps to the ground floor with a potentially asleep Hermione? That’s mental!” 

“No, Mr. Weasley. When Miss Granger has worn herself out,” McGonagall gave him a shrewd stare, “call Winky to you and she can transport both of you to the Head’s suite. Will that suffice?” 

“Wicked. I reckon that will work brilliantly.” 

“Now, you might want your wand on you. I doubt she’ll attack you but I can’t say for certain.” McGonagall looked at the door and spoke up in a strong voice, “Haggis,” and the door opened to admit Ron into the inner chambers. 

He silently cast a shield charm and took a second step into the darkened room. 

“You have three seconds to prove to me who you before you are blown out a very tall window.” 

“You have four copies of **Hogwarts, a History** , on your shelf in your unused bedroom.” 

“And?” 

Ron grinned lasciviously. “The last time we shagged was over Easter break and we broke the mirror on my dresser.” 

Hermione threw her wand aside and ran to Ron. He lowered his shield charm a moment before she crashed into it, jumping into his arms and snogging him breathless. He twirled her around while trying to keep from passing out from her intense kissing on his lips. 

“Why are you here? Did you sneak in? How did you know I was in here? Did - “

“I love you too,” Ron lowered her back to the floor and put a very long finger to her lips. “McGonagall firecalled this afternoon and told me you were having trouble. I’m here because you were being a swotting terror to the other students.” He frowned. “And you were over-dosing on pepper-up potions to cope.” 

Her face turned malevolent immediately. “I’m going to kill them,” she stepped over to her wand and picked it up. “Get out of my way, now.” 

“Rubbish. You and I are locked in here until the potion you’ve been drinking dissipates or burns out of your system. We’re not going anywhere.” 

“McGonagall called you from London to see me? Are you mad?” 

“Actually, everyone else is concerned for your welfare. Ginny is worried sick about you, says you barely sleep right now, yell at firsties who are playing in the halls and that you refuse to come to meals while you revise in the library. Now I know you,” 

Hermione crossed her arms and saw Ron smirking. 

“And I know how you are when you are so stressed out that you’re about to break. I can look at you and see that you’re one small setback from a meltdown.” 

“Am not!” She huffed. 

“When was the last time you sat down for a meal in the Great hall?” 

Hermione crossed her arms without answering. 

“Exactly. How about a full night’s sleep?” 

“Maybe last week. But Ron,” she whined, “I have to - “

“Bullshit. Come here.” 

She refused to move from where she was standing by the sinks. 

“Fine then.” Ron took the four strides across the expansive room to pull her into his arms. “They called me ‘cause they care.” He lifted her resolute chin to his face. “Don’t get dodgy with me, not when I’m here to shag you rotten.” He lifted the forest green jumper and felt the cold skin of her stomach. “And I’m going to have a word with you once you’re home about not taking care of yourself.” 

“I can - “

He lifted her head up, looking down at her bloodshot eyes and luggage under them, running his hands over her boney shoulders and thin arms. “You can shut it and snog me,” He put a finger over her protesting lips again, “and the only thing you can respond to my requests is, _Yes Ron_. That’s the price for me coming up here to see you now rather than a fortnight.” 

Hermione stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his filled out midsection, finding the hem of his jumper to the vest underneath. She sought out skin under her chilly fingertips and found hip bones and invisible hair on his hips. 

“Shit, missed your hands on me.” 

“Well, if you’re staying until I burn through the potion in my system, I might as well ravish you.” 

Ron looked down at the clever witch in his arms and saw her wicked grin and deft fingers working the buckle and popper on his jeans. “Something in mind, Hermione?” 

She smirked. “If I’m going to burn, you’re going with me. So drop those trousers and pants and we can put your mouth to use.” 

Ron’s hands flew over her wool skirt, jumper, and vest, leaving her in knee socks, knickers, and her bra. None of them matched which suited him just fine. “Fuck!” 

“What?” 

“You’re dinner for me,” before he collapsed to his knees and started laying sloppy open mouthed kisses all over her stomach. Her hands went into his hair, left slightly longer than usual but far from problematic. “Come here,” he demanded and pulled a leg over his shoulder. Her scent, at least what his Amortentia might smell like, hit him like a bludger. “No wonder why you were mental this week. You’re bloody wet for me already.” 

“It’s been terrible, without you here. I ache so much and then revising late,” she couldn’t continue without a hiccupping sob, “Hate being so bloody weak.” 

Ron nipped her thigh then rubbed it with his sensitive hands. “You’re not weak. This year has been hell on both of us. But it’s almost over. I reckon fucking you today will get you through the exams before you’re home.” 

“Promise?” She whispered to him. 

“My word,” he replied before pulling her knickers aside and running a finger through her wet fleshy folks. “Come for me,” he commanded before using two fingers on her, watching her writhe immediately in his arms. “Let go for me.” He pressed his thumb on her clit and rubbed hard, feeling her shudder within seconds. She whimpered again and he turned his head and bit her thigh. 

“Ron!” she moaned then clamped down on his fingers. 

“You’re not done, not in the least,” he told her while continuing to work her clit until she screamed again, wetting his fingers. 

She panted, breathing out, “I need you.” 

He dropped his trousers and pants just enough to free his impatient cock. “Bend over; show me your arse.” 

She did as he asked, looking at her lips glowing pink from his ministrations. “Spread your knees, love.” 

He stepped up behind her and tapped her clit with the head of his cock. She whimpered again before he bent his knees and thrust hard into her. “Ron!” she bellowed again, holding onto the sink with both hands. 

“Hold on love. This won’t take long.” She nodded and he adjusted his feet before he thrust hard into her waiting body. He set no rhythm, only focusing on keeping his cock happy in her and fucking her so hard she passed out. He held onto her hips, pressing a finger onto her clit while snapping his hips into her barely fleshy ass. 

He felt her clamp down on her again before she keened his name, feeling the band in his bollocks tighten on him. “One more, for me,” he begged of her. He found her clit, so proud under his fingers, and pinched it. 

“OHFUCKRONYES!” she screamed in the room, fluttering all along his cock. He thrust thrice more, grinding his bone into her arse when the band snapped, filling her quim to overflowing. He collapsed behind Hermione, trying to remember how to breathe after coming so hard after so long. 

“Ron,” a pained whimper drifted to his ears. 

“Let go. I got you.” 

Hermione unclenched her fingers and sat down on his flaccid cock, landing hard on his lap. 

“Are you staying?” She pulled his jumper close and snuggled into his arms. 

“I will, for you.” 

“Good.” Hermione fell fast asleep within moments. 

“Winky,” Ron spoke up a few minutes after Hermione started snoring. The elf appeared before him, holding her featherduster in her hands. “Mistress McGonagall said you would be calling Winky for her assistance.” 

“Can you apparate us to the Head’s suite, specifically Hermione’s room?” 

“For Master Ron, I will. Winky is glad to see Master Ron after so long. Winky has been worried about Mistress Hermione this term.” 

“We’ll take care of her. Won’t we Winky?” 

The elf smiled. “Your hand please. I’ll land us on her bed.” 

“Thank you.” Ron took the elf’s hand and the three of them apparated away from the Prefect’s bathroom. 

They landed on her bed, just like Winky promised. “Does Master Ron need anything else?” 

His sleeping girlfriend was still snuggled in his arms. “I could use some dinner if it’s not too much trouble. Can I pay you for your help?” 

“No, Master Ron. Madame McGonagall pays the elves well. Winky offered to help Master Ron and Mistress Hermione tonight. Mistress Hermione has been so kind to Winky. Winky will bring a meal up shortly.” The diminutive elf popped back out. 

Ron shifted on her double bed so Hermione could snuggled down into the warming bedclothes. 

A knocking on the door preceded Ginny and Luna coming into the room. “Ron?” 

“We’re here and I’m covered.” 

“She better?” 

Ron looked on his sleeping lover next to him, snoring away in the candle lit room. “I think she will be. She fell asleep almost immediately.” He smiled at the other two witches. “Thanks for having McGonagall call me.” 

“Your sexual prowess with Hermione is a relief.” Luna smiled. 

Ginny stood boggled before recovering. “Luna, don’t ever tell him that again!”

Ron chuckled at their candor.


End file.
